Life Love Truth
by Dean'sgirl
Summary: Dean and Sam are on another quest to defeat the Supernatural when they meet two people who will change the forever. Their life takes a turn that surprises them. They now have more than each other to care for. Secrets and mystery cloud their minds and the
1. Chapter 1: Chance meeting

Written By: Brookeh102 and Dean'sgirl

Rated: T  
Pairings: Dean/Haley-a new character  
Sam/Madison-a new character  
Summary: Dean and Sam are on another quest to defeat the Supernatural  
when they meet two people who will change the forever. Their life  
takes a turn that surprises them. They now have more than each other  
to care for. Secrets and mystery cloud their minds and the past of  
their two new friends. Along their path for self discovery they must  
defeat the supernatural creatures that come their way.

"Look at this," Dean said pushing his  
laptop in front of Sam, and same read the  
article aloud.

"Susan Tilford died from puncture  
wounds to the neck, but her body was  
completely drained, no blood in her veins  
what so ever." And Sam looked at his brother  
"Keep reading!"  
"Amy Hudson, who had been seen with  
Susan just hours before, is no where to be  
found," Sam finished looking at Dean, yet  
Again. "Don't think it could be vampires?"  
"Possibly." Dean simply answered.  
"We gona look into it?" Sam questioned.  
"Why not, could be something?" Dean answered as they paid for  
their lunch and hopped into Dean's car and headed for the University  
of Texas. Madison and Haley sat in the empty club waiting further  
questioning from the police. The club was dimly lit and it gave off an  
eerie feel about it, way different than when they had arrived. When  
they had arrived there were five of them total, now it was just  
Madison and  
Haley.

Jamie, Erica, and Jen had all said they were going to the bathroom,  
but they never came back. Then Madison and Haley went to look for  
them. They found them alright, well they found Jamie and Erica lying  
on the bathroom floor, dead and Jen was nowhere to be seen.  
Sam and Dean walk into a dimly lit club to find police officers  
moving about and two girls sitting at a table off in the corner.  
"Hey," Dean said hitting Sam in the arm and pointing towards  
the girls. "Always such cute witnesses."  
"Excuse me gentlemen, you can't be in here." a middle aged police   
officer stated walking up to Sam and Dean.  
"I'm agent Molder, this is agent Scully, we're here to help in   
the investigation." Dean answered pointing to him and Sam. The police  
officer looked at them suspiciously, but didn't argue, well Dean  
didn't give him a chance. "They're the witnesses, are they not?" Dean  
continued pointing towards the two girls and the officer just shook  
his head. "Well, we're going to go question them."  
Then Dean walked towards the girls, Sam following behind. As  
they approached the girls they noticed one had sandy blonde hair,  
with blue eyes and was about 5'3" and the other had dark brown hair   
and eyes and was about 5'11".  
"Hey I'm Dean," He said looking at the girls "and this is my  
dorky brother Sam." He introduced.  
"I'm Madison," the blonde haired girl said looking at the one  
named Sam. "And this is Haley."  
"What exactly happened?" Dean questioned looking at Haley.  
"We don't know exactly." she answered looking at Dean "We just  
found their bodies."  
"Bodies?" Sam questioned and the girls nodded their heads.  
"Yeah, they were our friends." Haley added. "They told us they were  
going to the restroom, so we just continued to dance. Then they never  
came back." Haley further explained.  
"So we went to look for them," Madison then took over," We found   
them in the bathroom dead….well Erica and Jamie were dead…Jen   
couldn't be found." Madison finished looking into Sam's gorgeous  
green eyes.  
"I'm sorry." Sam said sweetly looking back into her eyes.  
Madison wasn't crying, but he could tell she had been, because of the   
puffiness and redness in her eyes.  
"So are we." Madison said giving Sam a half smile, which he   
returned.  
Dean looked from Sam to Madison and smiled, and then looked at  
Haley. "Will you tow shows us where the bodies are?"  
Haley nodded walking towards the bathroom. Dean, Sam and Madison  
followed. When they reached the bathroom Sam and Dean went on in  
while Madison and Haley stood in the doorway.  
As Dean and Sam knelt by the one body, Dean pulled the sheet  
down. The one body looked all dry and shriveled up. Dean looked at  
the neck to find 2 puncture wounds and he glanced at Sam. They were   
thinking the same thing.  
"Who could have done this?" Haley asked.  
"Not any normal person." Madison answered as the guys looked at  
her.  
"And your other friend just disappeared?" Sam asked looking at  
Madison who was shaking her head. Sam then looked at Dean; they both  
knew then what they were dealing with.  
After a while Madison and Haley were released to go home. As  
they walked home Madison broke the silence between them.  
"He was cute." she said watching her feet as she walked.  
"Who Dean?" Haley questioned looking down at her friend, who  
gave her a No he's more your type' look.  
"No not Dean, I was talking about Sam." Madison answered.  
"Yeah well, Dean's cuter!" Haley stated and Madison laughed.  
"Yeah I can tell you thought so!" Madison stated.  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"Exactly what I said…. I could tell." They talked about Dean  
and Sam all the way back to their apartment.  
The Next morning with Dean and Sam!  
Sam lay sprawled out on the bed of their small dark motel room.  
Dean was supposed to be getting ice, but he had been gone for at  
least 20 minutes. Sam gently opened his laptop setting the dark room  
a faint blue glow, he was about to hit search when Dean came crashing   
clumsily through the door.  
"Hey I didn't know what you wanted so I got one of everything."   
stated Dean throwing an arm load of snack cakes on the bed.  
"And where's the ice?" Sam asked raising his eyes from his   
computer screen.  
"Ice!" Dean stated hitting his forehead "I knew I forgot   
something."  
"And you say I'm the dorky brother!" Sam popped before  
reverting his eyes to his computer. Sam's search on vampires was   
turning out to be harder than he thought. There are so many legends  
he was having trouble telling fact from fiction.  
Frustrated he decided to shift his attention towards trying to   
figure out who the next victim might be. Dean was proving to be no  
help in the area "Hey Sam," Dean piped from his lounging  
position in front of the TV. "How do the get the little ms on the M  
& M's?"  
"Is that relevant to our current situation?" Sam asked a little  
annoyed.  
"No, but I've always wanted to know?" Dean answered receiving a  
look that men get over here and help me now. "Ok fine I'm helping."  
"So far our only lead is Madison and Haley." Sam pointed out  
pulling up their yearbook pictures on the screen.  
"And what a perfect lead it is." Dean drawled stroking the   
screen.  
"Dean!" Sam began, but Dean just continued talking.  
"What?" I say if they're our only lead lets follow it. Them."  
"Are you saying stalk them?"  
"Not stalk, observe from a safe distance." Dean continued  
grabbing his keys. "Now lets go get supplies."  
"Supplies?"  
"Yeah, we're out of M & M's"  
1 Hour Later  
Haley lay on the soft grass just watching the clouds pass by  
when Sam and Dean arrived.  
"Look! There's Haley!" Dean pointed out. "I'll stay and watch  
her you go find Madison."  
"Ok, but call me if anything happens." Sam ordered before walking off.  
After about 20 minutes Dean was getting kind of bored, he had to   
move.  
Haley slowly closed her eyes feeling the warm sunlight on her  
face. She was lost in never-ending thought, when she opened her eyes  
dean was standing over her.  
"Holy mother of …!" She screamed setting up.  
"Nice to see you to." Dean stated plopping down next to her.  
"You scared me to death! What were you thinking popping up like   
that?"  
"I was thinking there's Haley let's scare her"  
"Well, you did a nice job!"  
"Good an A for Dean!"  
"Do you always refer to yourself in the third person?"  
"Sometimes, hey you want to go grab a bit to eat?"  
"Well, I do have class soon!" Then Dean gave her that please  
pouty face. "Ok fine!"  
"Great! I'll drive!"  
Meanwhile Sam was finding Madison a little harder to track  
down. He was strolling past the Book shelves in the library. He was  
just about to give up when Madison turned the corner and ran right  
into him  
"So much for observing form a safe distance." Sam whispered  
picking up the books she had dropped. "Dracula? Vampire legends?  
Demonic creatures? What class are these for?"  
"They're not for a class." Madison answered realizing it was  
Sam. "I have a few theories of my own on how my friend s died. You  
must think I'm crazy!"  
"Actually I don't." Sam answered placing her books on the   
counter.  
"Really?" Madison responded shocked. "You think vampires killed  
them too?"

"Honestly," Sam began, but stopped as he realized what he had just   
said.  
Honestly, he had never had to be honest with a victim/witness…anyone  
for that matter this soon into a case. Honestly, he's never dealt  
with someone who would blame the supernatural before blaming another  
human being for killing. Honestly, he's never with anyone who  
believed/suspected the supernatural existed, except for his dad and  
Dean. However, here was this girl who suspected vampires of killing  
her friends. He suddenly wondered what would make her suspect the  
supernatural. They had helped a lot of people who now knew the  
supernatural existed. Maybe she knew someone they helped before. He  
hoped she had never had to come face to face with the supernatural.  
Madison watched Sam, awaiting his answer, but he seemed lost in his   
thoughts. "Sam…Sam…Sam!" she said each time getting louder until he  
finally snapped out of it.  
"Sorry..." Sam said shaking the thoughts from his head. "Yeah I do."   
He was honest with her, and he wasn't going to lie.  
She already suspected the vampires, so why not try being honest  
about the whole thing for once. Lying was Dean's thing anyway. "You   
think vampires are real?"  
"I didn't used to,' she answered looking up at him, and  
He saw something sad in her eyes and as quickly as it was there it  
was gone. "Now I'm. It just seems easier to believe when something  
like this happens." she finished and the sadness returned then she  
blinked and it was gone just like before. He wondered what had  
caused it, but it was like she put a wall up guarded her from  
what it was, so he didn't ask anything else about it.  
"You know..." she said placing the books she held on the counter. "I  
was going to do some research, but I'm not in the mood anymore." The   
mood?"  
"Yes, I was really wanting to do some research on this but the mood  
is gone." she replied smiling again.  
"And what mood are you in now?" Sam said smiling too. She was one of  
those people who had a contagious smile.  
She pretended to think for a minute then smiled again. "I don't know   
I'm kind of hungry." she answered matter of factly. "There's a great  
diner just a couple of blocks down and you're more than welcome to  
join me."  
"Well," Sam said smiling down at her. "I'll have to take you up on  
that offer." He didn't have any of the snack cakes Dean had bought  
and his stomach was growling, so why not?"  
What's the worst that could happen?

Meanwhile with Dean and Haley!  
Haley and Dean were making their way towards Dean's car.  
"You know I usually don't get into cars with strange men." Haley smiled teasing him.  
"I'm not strange! Just unique." Dean smiled back jokingly.  
"What ever you say!" Haley stated sarcastically. "So, which car is yours?"  
"This is my baby." Dean stated sliding up next to his car.  
"You have a baby and you left it in your car!" Haley laughed.  
"Ha, ha very funny! Just get in." Dean retorted opening the car door for her.  
She hopped in as Dean ran around to the other side. "So, where's a good place to go?" Dean asked starting the car.   
"There's a good diner about 3 blocks from here." Haley replied pointing the way.  
"Sounds great!"  
At the diner!  
Dean and Haley walked into the small diner to find Madison and Sam already there.  
"Hey that's my brother." Dean pointed. "Hey brother!"  
But Sam didn't even look up. "Ignore him and maybe he'll go away." He whispered softly to Madison and she just smiled.  
"Ignoring me won't make me go away!" Dean stated walking towards them Haley close behind. "Move!" Dean ordered gesturing at Sam. Sam climbed out of the booth and took a seat next to Madison as Dean and Haley sat down across from them. "So, who's hungry?"  
"I don't understand how you could be hungry considering you ate all the M & M's this morning." Sam smiled at Dean jokingly.  
"Oh, that reminds me. How do they get the little….?" Dean began.  
"Dean!"  
"Sam!"  
"Madison!" Madison piped in unexpectedly Sam and Dean giving her a strange look. "What?"  
"So, Madison here thinks vampires killed her friends." Sam stated looking at Dean. "What do you think, Dean?"   
"I think….the foods here!" Dean replied spotting the waitress at the end of the table.  
"No, our food is here." Sam corrected smiling at his brother.  
"Well, I'm going to order my food while she's here." Dean corrected, still not answering Sam's question, he didn't feel like talking about that now.  
They all had a great time talking and eating, just getting to know each other a little better.  
"So, are your from around here?" Sam asked the girls and both shook their heads.  
"Nope." Haley said looking at Dean. "Not even from this state."  
"Then where are you from?" Dean asked now.  
"The middle of nowhere." Madison simply answered.  
"Okay, where's the middle of nowhere?" Dean asked changing the question.  
"Doesn't matter," Madison said taking a drink of her Dr. Pepper.  
"This is my home now!"  
Dean realized he wasn't going to get an answer out of her so he gave up, but Sam saw the guard go up again but, didn't bring it up.  
"How long have you two been friends?" Sam questioned changing the subject.  
Both give smiles at the question and Haley answered. "Too long."  
"Gosh how long have we been friends?" Madison asked looking at Haley. "10 years now?"  
Haley nodded "Something like that. Since we were 10 or 11."  
"And we've known them for 2 years." A tanned blonde haired guy said from behind Madison and Sam.  
Madison turned around to see who had butted into their conversation, she smiled when she had realized who the 2 guys sitting behind her were.  
"It's rude to eavesdrop on other peoples conversations." Haley jokingly stated from her seat beside Dean.  
"Yeah, well it's you two so it doesn't matter." The brown hair guy at the table stated, as Madison smiled.  
"Sam, Dean this is Jake," Madison introduced pointing at the blonde hair guy, "And this is Luke." pointing at the brown haired guy.

"Luke, Jake…this is Sam," Haley then introduced pointing at Sam. "And this is Dean."  
"Aww… our little girls are growing up and going out on dates," Jake teased making Madison and Haley's faces turn a light shade of red.

"Jake, shut up before you embarrass the girls," Luke commented butting into the conversation, but it only caused Madison and Haley's faces to turn redder.

"Jake!" Haley stated.  
"Luke!" Madison added.  
"Okay, okay," They said in unison. "Oh, by the way there's this party at the house tonight."Luke stated.

"Yeah, and you've been invited," Jake added.  
"Well, the only way I'll go is if Sam and Dean are invited." Madison said matter of factly.  
"They can come too I guess." Luke said sadly.  
"Great." Jake said, "It starts at 8."  
"We'll be there." Dean said watching the guys. He was glad Madison had made Luke invite them. Not only because we'll it's a party, but because you never know what could be lurking at it.

Meanwhile Sam was giving Dean an earful. "Dean," Sam sighed shutting the door to their motel room. "What are you hoping to accomplish by going to this party?"  
"Well, I figure that this party will attract a lot of people and a lot of people means…?"  
"Free pickings for vampires." Sam filled in plopping down on his bed. "And the two gorgeous dates has nothing to do with it?"  
"Of course not! I'm a professional." Dean retorted opening another package of M & Ms.  
"Uh….Huh…"  
Madison and Haley's apartment! "Madison?" Haley yelled from her position in her closet floor. "Have you seen my red skirt?"  
"Yeah, but I don't think you should wear it." Madison stated sticking her head in the door.  
"Why not?"  
"I think Dean would like your black dress better. Now, what should I wear?"  
"Hmmmmm………"   
7:30  
Madison was drying her hair in the kitchen floor when their was a knock at the door. Thinking it was Jake and Luke she didn't bother changing her pajamas or fix her hair. Madison flung open the door and found herself face to face with Sam and Dean.  
"Hey, we thought…" Sam began as she slammed the door in his face.  
"They're not supposed to be here yet." Madison panicked as Dean pushed open the door.  
"Is this a bad time?" Dean questioned stepping inside."Madison, who was at the door?" Haley asked walking around the corner wearing her fluffy pink bath robe and green face mask.  
"Get the holy water! She's been possessed!" Dean exclaimed at the sight of her face.  
"Or she's molding." Sam added laughing.  
"Ha ha very funny. Have a seat we'll be ready in a minute." Haley stated walking back around the corner followed by Madison. Five minutes till' eight they emerged back around the corner and this time they were ready.  
Madison wore a silky spaghetti strap shirt with a cute pair of low-cut jeans. Sam was captured by her bright blue eyes as she crossed the floor. "so, how do I look?" Madison asked looking up at Sam.  
"Perfect." Sam whispered lost in her eyes.  
Haley wore a silky black halter paired with a tight red skirt that hit her just above her knees. Dean couldn't help but stare. She was beautiful. There was something dark and mysterious about her and Dean liked a challenge.  
"Dean.." Sam whispered " I think you're drooling."  
"What?" Dean responded snapping out of it. "Let's go we're going to be late."  
The Frat party  
At about 8:30 they pulled up in front of the party. It was only 8:30 and the house was already full of people. Jake and Luke stood at the door judging who was worthy to enter their domain.  
"Hey, you made it!" Jake exclaimed at the site of Madison and Haley. "You may enter."  
Inside was a little more hectic than outside. Load music blasted from the stereo and there were people everywhere.  
"So, this is a college party." Dean stated observing his surroundings. "Now what?"  
"Well, you want to dance?" Haley asked taking his hand.  
"Well…ok" Dean responded breaking into his own version of the Macarena.  
"What are you doing?" Haley laughed.  
"I'm dancing."  
"No, dude you're scaring me." Sam laughed pulling Madison onto the dance floor.  
"What? I can't dance." Dean stated.  
"Well, I'll just have to teach you how." Haley stated leading him into the crowd as Get Low blasted over the speakers. Haley placed Dean's hands on her waist as she moved to the music. Dean was beginning to loosen up and get into the music when she threw her hands around his neck.  
Dean could feel Haley moving in his arms. He couldn't believe that he was dancing with this wonderful girl and he was actually dancing at all. As the music got faster Haley ran her finger through Dean's hair and down his face sending a shiver up his spine. The song came to a close and changed to Backstreet Boys Incomplete. The dance floor was calm as all the couples came together. There was an awkward silence as Dean stood staring at Haley.  
"Dude, you're supposed to move when you dance." Sam whispered as He and Madison passed by.  
"I don't slow dance." Dean declared as Jake came up beside Haley.  
"May I have this dance?" Jake asked offering his hand.  
"Ummm…" Haley began.  
"No, we're dancing." Dean butted in taking her hand.  
"I thought you didn't slow dance?" Haley asked looking into his gorgeous green eyes.  
"Well, I do now." He whispered pulling her close to him. Meanwhile Sam and Madison were having a great time. Sam held Madison in his arms as they swayed to the music. Sam was enjoying the party, but at the same time he was keeping an eye open for trouble.2 hours into the party and still no trouble. Sam and Madison were talking to Dean and Haley, when Jake and Luke walked up to them.

"Hey guys," Madison greeted as the guys stopped in front of her and Haley.

"Can we talk to you 2 for a minute?" Jake asked but was quickly answered by Dean.

"No!" Haley ignored Dean's answer and nodded, as she turned to Sam and Dean, "We'll be back in a few minutes." Then the girls followed Jake and Luke.

"Come on," Sam stated hitting Dean in the arm, and started to follow close behind the girls.

Jake and Luke lead the girls out back by the pool. The backyard was just as crowded as the inside of the house, and they weaved through the crowd to a back corner of the yard.

"What's up?" Madison asked as the guys turned to look at her and Haley.

"We don't like them." Luke straightforwardly stated.

"Who? Sam and Dean?" Haley questioned.

"Yeah, who else did you have lunch with this afternoon and came to the party with?" Jake snapped at them.

"What's bad about them?"

"I don't know, I just don't trust them. How do you know for sure that they aren't the ones who have been killing everyone around here lately?" Luke asked.

"Do they look like the killing type?" Haley further questioned but Madison didn't give the guys a chance to answer.

"They're not the ones killing college students," Madison annoyingly stated.

"How do you know?" Jake asked.

"I just do."

"You two just like them, that's all. I don't have any clue what you could possibly see in those guys," Luke interrupted.

Madison was about to snap when a voice joined in the conversation, "Well, I think they're good looking… I approve."

"Thank you…" Madison and Haley began but that voice sounded familiar, so they turn to see who was talking to them.

"Jen…" The girls stated in unison at the sight of their friend.

"We thought… what happen?" Haley questioned Jen.

"I was kidnapped, but I managed to get free," Jen answered as her 4 friends watched her in disbelief.

"You escaped, simple as that. Come on Jen, what really happen?" Luke asked the question speaking for all 4 of them.

"Yes that's it," Jen snapped.

"Did you go to the police?" Madison questioned.

"Yes, this morning," Jen annoyingly answered, but smiled and changed the subject to Sam and Dean. "So, who are those guys anyway?"

"Guys we know," Madison simply answered. Jen was being short in her answers, so Madison was going to be short in her answers too. "Jen, what happen at the club?"

"Madison, I don't want to talk about the…" she began but was interrupted by a tall, husky, dark haired guy walking up to her.

"Hey there, want to dance?" The guy asked, reeking of alcohol.

"No, I'm talking," Jen answered brushing the guy off.

"Want to go somewhere?" this guy was drunk and persistent and he began to annoy Jen.

"No."

"Oh, come on baby," the guy stated after many questions, and reached for Jen's arm but she moved away.

"I said no," Jen said hitting the guy square in his jaw. "And I meant no." Jen was angry and hit the guy again.

There was something different about their friend; thought neither Haley nor Madison could put their finger on it before. However, when she hit the husky guy with a hard enough force it sent him falling to the ground, it all came together. Madison realized what had happen to her friend.

"Jen, stop…" Haley said moving toward Jen in attempt to make her stop.

"Haley, no!" Madison yelled grabbing Haley's arm and pulling her back as Jen kneeled over the guy.  
"You drunk, idiot. I'm the kind of girl that when I say no, I mean no," Jen said and smiled at the unconscious guy, and then did the unexpected… Jen bit into the guy's neck.

"What the heck?" Jake stated as Madison, Haley and Luke stood wide-eyed at the sight before them.

By now everyone in the backyard had caught on to what was happening, because of a nearby girl's ear piercing scream! The scream not only sent the backyard into chaos, but it caused Jen to retreat. She ran up to Jake and Luke and grabbed their hands.

"You'll make a great addition to the family," she stated and disappeared with Jake and Luke, leaving Madison and Haley standing alone with the dead body.


	2. Chapter 2: Conversations!

Alarmed by the chaos Sam and Dean came running into the yard to find Madison and Haley standing alone in shock. "What happen?" Dean asked staring at them.

"Jen… she was here and a guy went… and poof gone," Madison rambled in a state of shock.

"Repeat that in English please," Dean stated not comprehending a word that came out of Madison's mouth.

"She said," Haley began. "That Jen was here and she killed that guy, then disappeared with Jake and Luke."

"You understood that?" Sam asked staring at her.

"Yeah, didn't you?" Haley replied looking at Sam.

"That's not the point," Dean continued. "Are you saying Jen was here?"

"Yes," Madison finally stated. "And she was"  
"Yes?" Dean prodded.

"A vampire," Haley finished. "And now she had Jake and Luke. We have to do something!"

"Calm down," Sam stated. "You two stay here we'll go look for Jake and Luke."

"No way!" Madison exclaimed. "I am not staying here to take the blame! Everyone blames me!" Then she walked off.

"What was that about?" Dean questioned.

"Nothing. She just needs some time al…" Haley began.

"I'm going to go talk to her," Dean interrupted.

"No," Haley yelled but it was too late. Dean was already halfway across the yard. Dean found Madison sitting alone inside.

"Are you okay?" He asked sitting down next to her, but she got up and moved. "What did I say?"

Moments later Dean came back to the backyard where Haley and Sam still stood.

"How did it go?" Haley asked as she saw Dean.

"She just got up and walked away," Dean answered and Sam started walking towards the house.

"You're not going to try to stop him?" Dean questioned Haley.

"No," Haley simply answered. She knew exactly what was up with her friend, and she knew Madison wouldn't tell either one of them what was up. She would be more likely to tell Sam more than she would Dean.

Sam found Madison sitting on the front porch steps with her head leaning against the banister.

"What was that all about?" He questioned as he sat down beside her.

Madison turned to look at Sam as he sat down and she was crying. She turned her head away from him, as if searching for the right words to say.

After a moments silence she answered, "I've just been blamed for a lot of things that I didn't do all my life."

She still wouldn't look at Sam as he replied, "we all get blamed for stuff we never do."

His reply made her look at him then. He saw something really painful in her blue eyes as she softly answered, "not for the stuff I've been blamed for."

"What kind of stuff were you blamed for?" Sam had to ask. He didn't get an answer from her, she just shook her head and looked away. Her guard was going up again. It had been a long shot asking that question, but he thought he would try.

"Okay, we'll just make up some story to tell the police. We can't tell them 'a vampire killed them.' Dean and I have to do this all the time," Sam reassured her. "Then we'll get to the bottom of all of this."

Madison nodded her head, then her and Sam made their way back to the backyard 


	3. Chapter 3: Night time chaos!

When the police finally arrived Sam and Dean told them a story about a drunken fight and they seemed to buy it. After an hour and a couple hundred questions they were free to go.

"I think they found it a little suspicious that we were witnesses to two murders." Haley pointed out to Dean trying not to upset Madison any further.

"Yeah, I'm beginning to think that you two might be next." Dean responded not realizing how much it would scare her.

"Well, that's comforting."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to…" Dean began.

"No, we'll be fine as long as you two are here to protect us…'cause you've done a great job so far." Haley interrupted sarcastically.

"Ha ha very funny," Dean laughed "No, I'm serious. Maybe we should be watching you more carefully."

"Maybe," Haley teased. "Maybe you should come and stay with Madison and me."

"Are you sure that would be ok with Madison?"

"I'm sure it would be fine." Haley answered glancing at Madison and Sam, who were walking towards the car laughing.

"Well, it's settled then." Dean agreed opening the car door.

"What's settled?" Sam asked from the backseat.

"We're going to be staying with Madison and Haley." Dean responded starting the car.

"You are?" Madison questioned.

"Yep, they are!" Haley answered. ", for protection purposes."

After a quick stop to pickup their stuff, Sam and Dean clambered through the door of Madison and Haley's apartment.

"Well, it's late." Madison began shutting the door, "and I'm tired"

"You two can…" Haley began walking towards the coach. "Sleep here."

Sam and Dean glanced at each other then to the tiny coach. "Flip ya for it." Dean stated removing a coin from his pocket.

"It makes a bed" Haley further explained removing the pillows and unfolding it.

"Night boys." Madison teased as her and Haley disappeared down the hall.

Haley had just closed her eyes when she heard a loud thud in the living room

"What was that?" Madison whispered sticking her head in the doorway.

"I don't know." Haley responded jumping out of bed holding a baseball bat. They slowly crept into the living room to find Sam fast asleep.

"Where's Dean?" Madison asked observing his absence.

"What's that?" Haley questioned upon hearing a soft roaring sound. "Is that you?"

"No, I think it's coming from over there." Madison pointed towards the other side of the room. The quietly peered over the side of the bed to see……….


	4. Chapter 4: Allison makes 4!

Dean lying facedown in the floor.

"Is he ok?" Haley whispered poking him with the bat.

"I think he's dead." Madison added.

"Shhh……." Sam whispered sitting-up in bed. "He's sleeping."

"Why is he in the floor?" Haley questioned noticing all Dean was wearing were a pair of red plaid boxers. "I wouldn't mind seeing that everyday." She thought to herself not realizing Sam was talking to her.

"Earth to Haley." Madison whispered snapping her out of it.

"Hmmmmm….."

"I was saying I pushed him because he hogs the covers." Sam continued.

The next mourning Dean awoke to a face full of carpet. He sat up slowly to find Madison and Haley milling around the kitchen. "How did I get down…. I smell waffles." Dean exclaimed jumping to his feet. By this time Sam was awake and sitting in the bed.

"Breakfast will be ready in a minute." Haley stated flipping on the television.

"Another victim of mysterious neck injury was found outside of the A O II sorority house." The women on the mourning news began.

"Turn that up." Sam pointed as Dean fumbled with the remote.

"Witnesses say the victim who has been identified as Emily Wertheim was spotted leaving the house with her friend Allison Alvey. Alvey has been missing ever since. We'll have more as this story develops."

"Dean flicked off the T.V. and turned to face the girls in the kitchen. "So, any ideas?" he questioned suspiciously.

"Don't look at me. I've never met thoughs girls." Haley stated. "Right Madison?"

"Yeah, me either."

"Are you sure?" Dean further prodded.

"Yes, I'm sure." Madison replied slamming a plate of waffles on the table. "Breakfast is ready!"

"So, you don't know her?" Dean questioned again.

"No!" Madison and Haley exclaimed in unison.

"Great that blows our ideas, Sam," Dean said sitting at the table.

"Ideas? What ideas?" Madison asked looking at Dean.

"We thought that maybe it was centered around you two, but since you don't know her. We were wrong." Sam answered entering the kitchen.

"Okay, now what do they have in common?" Dean asked putting syrup on his waffles.

:"I don't know." Haley said sitting at the table.

"Well, did you all have good grades?" Sam asked taking a plate from Madison.

"We do, Jen did, but Jake and Luke didn't" Madison answered.

"Yeah, 'cause Luke would always fall asleep in class." Haley said looking at Madison. "And Jake kept joking around."

"True," Madison agreed sitting at the table.

"Ok, well what else could everyone have in common?" Dean asked before shoving a fork full of waffles in his mouth.

"Wait, didn't they mention once those were their senior superlatives in high school: class clown and most likely to fall asleep in class?" Madison asked Haley.

"Yeah, they were and Jen was the biggest flirt of her class." Haley answered.

"Hold on," Sam interrupted and stood from the table. "The girls just might have solved our problem." He went back into the living room and half an hour later he had found the entire missing student's transcripts up on the computer. "You guys were right it's superlatives. They have biggest flirt, class clown, most likely to fall asleep in class and that Alvey chick was best dressed. Superlatives have to be it. It's the only thing they have in common." Sam said as the girls entered the living room with Dean.

"Yeah, ok it's a lead, but why superlative students?" Dean questioned.

"UH-OH!" Madison quietly stated giving Haley a look of terror. Haley looked at Madison as if she had just read her mind, a look of terror washed over her face as well.

"UH-OH… what's that uh-oh for?" Dean questioned looking at the girls.

"Don't tell me you two had senior superlatives too." Sam said looking at them.

"Okay, we didn't have senior superlatives." Madison said unconvincingly.

"Great, and what were they?" Dean questioned.

"Most popular." Haley answered.

"Ms. Clearwater High," Madison answered and Sam glanced at the transcripts on the computer.

"There isn't anyone with those superlatives yet." Sam confirmed.

"Great," Dean said kicking the blankets that were lying in the floor by his feet.

"We're sorry." Haley apologized.

"we didn't know the superlatives would be the death of us," Madison added.

"Don't apologize," Sam said looking at them. "We're going to keep you safe." He added knowing that he would do any thing in his power to do so.

:I know you will, Sam" Madison whispered lying her hand ever so delicately on his shoulder. "You have so far at least."

"What about you, Dean?" Haley questioned turning to face him. "have anything to add?"


	5. Chapter 5: Denial!

"What about you, Dean?" Haley questioned turning to face him. "Have anything to add?"

"Yes I do." He calmly answered looking her straight in the eye. "You two are going to kill me."

"No one asked you to get evolved." Haley stated under her breath.

"It's my job to get involved."

"Your job! Is that all this is? A Job?"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"I don't know, I thought you stayed because maybe you….you….. I don't know cared!" With that said silence fell over the room and Haley retreated to her bedroom followed by Madison.

"Women!" Dean scoffed grabbing his shirt off the bed. "What exactly did I say?"

"If you don't know that, you truly are lost." Sam whispered reverting his attention back to his computer.

"I'm going for a drive." Dean stated flinging open the front door. "Call me if you find anything."

As Dean slammed the door behind him Sam noticed Dean's pants lying on the floor. About 30 seconds later dean returned and he was not happy.

"Damn women, made me forget my pants!" Dean yelled grabbing his pants off the floor.

"That's not my fault!" Haley yelled from her room.

"Yeah, you're just an idiot!" Madison added.

"Ok, this time I'm leaving!" Dean stated fastening his belt. "Call me if….. you know what, I don't care!"

After Dean finally left Sam couldn't help but laugh. He'd never seen a girl affect his brother this way before. Dean usually saw women as objects of lust or helpless damsels waiting to be rescued. Maybe the reason he's so upset is because he truly did care. Knowing Dean, he would never admit it.

"Hey, we're going to class now." Madison stated walking back into the living room followed by Haley.

"Yeah, when Dean gets back have him call me." Haley added jotting down her cell #.

"Are you sure leaving is a good idea?" Sam asked.

"We haven't been to class in two days and the sun's out." Madison replied opening the front door.

"Fine, but you better be back before dark."

"Gosh you sound like her father." Madison shot pointing toward Haley. "mine, not so much."

"Why, wasn't he protective?"

"Well, look at the time." Madison exclaimed changing the subject. "We're going to be late."

"Yeah, late" Haley agreed. "See you later Sam" and they were gone.

Sam spent the rest of the day thinking about many things, but his thoughts always seemed to be centered on one thing, Madison. There was something about her that caused a spark inside Sam to ignite, bringing back feelings he hadn't felt since Jessica. Although he would never admit it, maybe it was time to move on.


	6. Chapter 6: Gone!

Around 3pm Madison and Haley returned from class. Sam was berried in a pile of papers when they came through the door.

"Find anything?" Madison questioned plopping down beside him.

"No, just more of what we already know." Sam answered slamming his book closed. "How was class?"

"What can I say, we came. I fell asleep, I woke up and class was over." Madison answered jokingly.

"Hey, has Dean been back yet?" Haley questioned placing her books on the coffee table.

"No," Sam answered "I'm kind of worried, he's not answering his phone."

"Well, go look for him." Haley added.

"I can't leave you guys here."

"We'll be fine in our locked apartment." Haley stated. "Plus they can't come in unless they're invited , right?"  
"Yeah," Sam agreed. "But, don't go outside."

"We won't"

"Ok, I'll be back. Call if you need anything."

"We will." Madison answered pushing him out the door. "you be careful."

"Are you tying to get rid of me?"

"No, you just need to find your brother, bye!" Madison answered bluntly closing the door.

"It seemed as if your were trying to get rid of him." Haley accused once Sam was gone.

"No I just...what's with the third degree?" Madison defended.

"I'm just saying..."

"Wait Sam I'm coming with you!" Madison exclaimed running out the door.

Dean sat at the Olive street pub just off campus. He'd had some time to think and was trying to enjoy a nice plate of chicken wings when Sam sat down next to him.

"How you feeling?" Sam questioned looking his brother in the eye.

"Bite me." Dean shot back. "Hey, where's the girls?"

"They're safe." Sam answered pointing to the other side of the bar, where they sat waving.

"Ok, let's go." Dean responded getting up.

"No, I want to know what's up with you?"  
"Nothings up."  
"Dean!"

Meanwhile Madison and Haley were discussing more important matters.

"So what do you think about Dean?" Haley questioned taking a sip of her Dr. Pepper.

"He's ok if you like cute, muscular, bad boys." Madison answered reading the paper. "On the other hand he's perfect for you."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Hey, look at this." Madison interrupted pointing at a picture in the paper.

"It's the old Sanders house. What about it?"

"Don't you think it's odd they're not going to tear it down anymore?"

"No, maybe someone bought it?"

"It says here the head of the project died of a strange neck wound."

"You think?"

"Note to self: check out old Sanders house." Madison stated jotting it down on a napkin.

"I'm going to the restroom," Haley added rising from the table.

"By yourself?"

"I'm a big girl. I can go all by myself."

"Ha ha very funny," Madison laughed getting up from the booth. "Let's go!"

The women's restroom was located down a skinny hallway next to the pool tables. Haley pushed open the door to find a dark haired woman lying on the floor. She slowly bent down to see that the woman was dead.

"I don't want to pee here," Madison stated backing towards the door.

"Yeah, now that you mention it, I don't have to go anymore," Haley agreed turning toward the door to find it blocked by two all too familiar faces.

"Going somewhere ladies," Jake questioned sarcastically glancing toward Luke, both obviously turned.

"I was thinking about it," Haley stated backing away from them.

"Wrong!" Luke laughed. "You're coming with us."

"You know you're not supposed to get emotionally involved," Sam explained taking a bite of one of Dean's chicken wings.

"Who said I was emotionally involved and give me back my chicken wing!"

"I just thought it seemed as if you were…" Sam began, interrupted by Dean.

"Sam," Dean interrupted. "Where are the girls?"

"What do you mean," Sam began. "They're over… okay, I could of swore I left them right there."

"Well, think again!" Dean yelled jumping up from the bar and running towards the empty booth.

"Dean… wait!"

"No, they're gone and it's all your fault!"  
"My fault? Maybe they're in the restroom."

"They better be, for your sake," Dean stated before heading toward the ladies room. Just as Dean left Sam noticed something under the table, and bent down to discover it was a note.

"Okay, you're about to join the dead girl in the restroom," Dean threatened walking up to Sam. "They're gone! We have to find her… them, now!"

"Dean… Dean… Dean…" Sam said trying to get Dean's attention during his rant.

"What?"

"I think I know where they went," Sam answered.

"Where?"

Sam handed Dean Madison's note, which Dean read then looked up at Sam.

"You better hope she's right," Dean threatened again, handing the note back to Sam. "Come on, let's go find this house," he added heading for the door.

Madison awoke and found herself sitting in the middle of a darkened room. The only source of light was the numerous candles that were placed in the room.

"Where am I?" Madison asked looking around the room.

"I don't know but this place is creepy," Haley said from directly behind Madison.

Madison and Haley tried to turn and look at one another but couldn't. They couldn't move their torso's and realized that the vampires had tied them to their chairs, back to back.

"Are you okay?" Madison asked struggling to break free.

"Yeah. You?" Haley asked doing the same.

"Yeah. This is your fault," Madison accused.

"My fault? It's not my fault the vampires got us," Haley defended herself.

"Yes it is, you HAD to go pee," Madison retorted.

"I can go to the bathroom by myself," Haley responded.


	7. Chapter 7: Who are you?

"No, safety in numbers and you had to go to the bathroom away from everyone else!" Madison replied.

"You came too!" Haley added

"So, you wouldn't get kidnapped by Vampires!" Madison replied.

"Way to go! We still got kidnapped. We should have stayed at home, but no you had to go with Sam!" Haley stated.

"So we wouldn't get kidnapped!"

"We wouldn't of got kidnapped at home. They can't come in unless we invite them!" Haley yelled!"

"But, they've been in our house before!" Madison replied.

:"That's beside the point," Haley said giving up. "So, how are we going to get out of here?"

"You're not going to get out of here." A deep voice butted in from the shadows.

Madison and Haley stopped arguing as fear washed onto their faces. There had been someone watching them from the shadows, waiting for the opportune moment to reveal them selves.

From the shadows, a tall, slender man emerged. Once he steeped into the dim light, the girls saw a man with coal black hair, ghostly white skin, and slender faced and startling blue eyes, eyes that seemed to put one in a trance.

"Welcome Haley and Madison. We've been expecting you," The man said in that deep voice.

"Who are you?" Madison asked watching this stranger.

"My name is James. I'm the leader of the covenant." He introduced smiling at the girls.

The girls didn't return his smile they just stared coldly at him. "Covenant?" Haley repeated.

"Yes, covenant. You see, my last covenant was wiped out by vampire hunters and I'm the only survivor" James explained.

"So…" Madison said hurrying the vampire along.

"So, I came here and began a new covenant." He said.

"We got that much. But, why collage students? "Haley butted in.

"Not just any collage students. One of each superlative, someone to add something different to an elite group, to the family." James further explained.

"You'll make a great addition to the family." Madison and Haley repeated Jen's words to Jake and Luke at the party.

"Exactly." James smiled. "You'll make a great addition to the family."

"Nope I don't think so." Madison said.

"Find someone else for your family." Haley added.

"See, now we have a problem. I've already chosen you two and you're going to be a part of this family." James threatened.

"No, we're not," the girls argued.

"We'll just see abut that." James smiled knowing he'd be able to turn them.

"We're getting out of here!" Haley added giving Madison a nod that meant are you ready. "On 3! 1..2..3.. Indiana Jones!"

Then they sprang into action. They immediately stared to hop towards the door. They got in 4 good hops before they tipped over.

"Ok, that was pointless." Madison pointed out from her position on the floor.

"Are you finished?" James questioned standing over them.

"Not, yet. " Haley popped attempting to kick him. "OK, now we're done.

"Take them away!" James ordered motioning towards the shadows. "The ritual begins at midnight!"

Jake and Luke emerged from the shadows followed by Jen. "Yes father!"


	8. Chapter 8: the begining of the end!

Meanwhile Sam and Dean were on their way.

"Where's this Sander's house anyway?" Dean shouted. "I could swear we passed that homeless guy before."

"Dean, just calm down!" Sam shouted flipping through his map. "Turn left on Market."

"How do we even know they'll be there?"

"We just have to have faith."

"Madison better be right about this!"

The vast basement of the vampire's hideout was set a glow by hundreds of white and red candles. All the vampires have gathered there for the ritual. James was on old fashioned vampire and he wanted to this right. He loved the old world vampire rituals. Sure he could turn them in seconds but, he loved to watch the ritual unfold and the terror grow inside his victims. As time grew nearer the vampires jumped with anticipation. Finally they could wait no longer.

The doors at the top of the stairs swung open to reveal Madison and Haley. Jake and Luke pushed them forward causing Haley to trip on the long red robes that had been placed upon them. She stumbled forward before violently tumbling down the stairs.

"Haley!" Madison screamed as Haley hit the floor and the vampires exploded into laughter. Madison ran down the stairs and knelt down at her friend's side. "Haley, Haley are you ok?"

"Don't worry. They'll come." Haley whispered slowly rising to her feet. "They'll come."

"I hope you're right."

Jake and Luke pushed them forward into a large pentagram type circle on the floor. James stepped in front of them holding two golden chalices.

"Kneel!" James ordered and they reluctantly obeyed. James placed a cup in front of each of them. "From blood we are born and in blood we shall live. Anima ad anima. La Luce, l'oscurità, la vita e la morte vengono insieme e li annunciano in nerezza! Vampire!" James spoke clearly dipping his finger in the dark red blood in each cup. He drew a line down Madison and Haley's faces. "We welcome you as one of us. We welcome you to darkness. Entri nella nerezza e transformisi in che cosa eravate ment essere!"

Sam and Dean burst through the door of the Sanders house to find it empty.

"They're not here, Sam!" Dean yelled turning to his brother.

"That's strange." Sam whispered.

"Strange!" Dean steamed. "If anything happens to her I swear…." Dean was then interrupted by a sharp scream. "The basement?" Dean took off running followed by Sam. They flung open the door to reveal a whole mess of trouble.

"Dean!" Haley screamed as James pulled her away. Madison wasn't doing much better. Jake and Luke were upon her and ready to do some damage.

"Sam, you get the girls. I have an idea!" Dean ordered.

"Dean, wait!" Sam yelled but, it was too late Dean was already gone. Sam leaped down the stairs staking the first vamp he came to. "Madison, Haley!" Same fought his way across the room.

Amazingly Madison was on her feet and fairing quite well. "Jake, Luke!" Madison yelled grabbing a broom from the corner. "You better stay back or…"

"What are you going to do?" Jake popped stepping forward.

"This!" Madison yelled shoving the end of the broom through his heart! Jake exploded into a cloud of dust as Luke stepped forward.

"You're going to pay for that!" Luke seethed knocking the broom from her hands. Luke lunged forward and exploded into dust to reveal Sam.

"Sam!" Madison yelled relieved to see him.

"Where's Haley?" Sam asked staking another vamp.

"James has her!"

With that dean finally came leaping down the stairs holding a crossbow. "Sam, get down!"

Sam and Madison hit the floor as Dean let out a shower of holy water soaked arrows, each dusting a vamp on contact. The room filed with dust as each vamp exploded and dissipated. After a few moments the dust settled to reveal James and Haley were still missing.

"Where are they?" Dean yelled.

"Dean!" Haley screamed from upstairs. "Dean, help!"

Dena sprinted up the stairs as if his life depended on it and in some ways it did. They found James backed into a corner of the kitchen holding Haley tightly in his arms.

"You let her go!" Dean furiously demanded.

"What are you going to do? You're out of arrows!" James laughed.

"What am I going to do? What am I going to do?" Dean began.

"You're going to let us go!" James answered.

"I'm not going anywhere!" Haley yelled before biting down on James's hand. James screamed out in pain releasing her.

"Hey," Dean exclaimed raising his crossbow. "I've got a present for you, you arrogant son of a bitch!" Suddenly an arrow flew from Dean's bow hitting James directly in the heart.

"Everything happened so quickly James never knew what happened, before he turned to dust. The four of them stood looking at the pile of dust that had been James. It was all that was left of the man that killed three of Madison and Haley's friends. H4e was now a pile of dust at their feet. They were safe now.

"You guys okay?" Sam asked breaking the silence that swept over them in the now empty house.

"Yeah." Haley answered for her and Madison.

"Let's get out of here," Madison said turning to leave.

"I couldn't agree with you more." Dean added. The four of them left without any trace that they had ever been there.


	9. Chapter 9: GoodBye, I think?

Back at the girls apartment Sam and Dean were gathering up their belongings and working up how they were going to say their dreaded goodbyes.

"Thanks for everything." Haley said as she stood out by the car watching Dean putting his Crossbow in the trunk.

"It was no problem, Sam and I do this all the time." Dean told the truth. Except this time it was harder to say goodbye to Haley. She was more than a victim; it was like saying goodbye to a friend. "I'm sorry about your friends. " He then stated closing the trunk.

"Me too, but there was nothing we could have done to save them," Haley replied not wanting to talk about it any longer. "What is taking Madison and Sam so long?" She questioned looking towards the apartment door.

Inside Sam was gathering up the computer and the last of his belongings. Something just didn't feel right about leaving, Sam wasn't sure what it was but he had that feeling.

"Are you ok?" Madison questioned watching the uneasy Sam.

"Is it that obvious?" he asked looking up at her. "I just have this eerie feeling, like we can't leave yet. Like something's going to happen." Sam explained as Madison smiled.

"Sam, we'll be ok. The vampire is gone." Madison assured.

"I know it's just I felt like something else is going to happen, and I've learned to go with those feelings." Sam stated.

"Look," Madison said walking over to her school stuff. She grabbed her notebook and a pen and quickly jotted down something and ripped it out. "Here!" she said handing it to Sam. "Whenever you get that eerie feeling you can call to make sure we're ok."

"Okay." He agreed. Her giving him the number made it a little easier to leave. She wasn't more than a phone call away.

Moments later Sam and Madison came walking out the front door and made their way to where Dean and Haley still stood.

"You ready?" Dean asked Sam who only nodded his answer as he put his stuff in the backseat. "Then we better get going." Dean added and looked at the girls. "Bye, guys," Dean whispered heading for the driver's side door. Sam was still silent, Only Madison knew why.

"Bye, Sam," She said smiling at him hoping that the feeling would soon go away.

"Bye, guys." He replied getting into the passengers seat.

The engine roared underneath the hood as Dean started the car. Dean backed out of the driveway, paused to look at the girls one last time, put the car in drive and sped away.

The girls stood out in the yard until the car was out of sight. Both girls sighed as they looked at each other, with the pat few days' events running through their head.

"That was an experience." Haley said as they stood there.

"Yeah," Madison said turning back toward the apartment.

It was an experience. They both met two new people who hunt things that no one believes are real, had a run in with a vampire that killed 3 of their friends, and it was going to be an experience neither were going to forget.

Note to all This isn't the end I have an epilogue ready! So don't go away!


	10. Epilogue!

Epilogue

It had been 7 months since Sam and Dean had the run-in with the vampires in Austin. They have hunted many things since then and had just defeated a vengeful spirit only hours before. They were both in another dungy hotel room. When Dean emerged from the bathroom after his 20 minute hot shower, he found Sam already asleep on top of one of the beds. Dean laughed to himself at the sight of his sleeping baby brother.

"Couldn't even wait to get under the covers now, could ya Sammy?" Dean laughed and begun to get ready for bed. He grabbed his toothbrush and toothpaste and headed for the bathroom to brush his teeth. Three minutes later he walked out of the bathroom to find Sam franticly rummaging through his suitcase. "What are you in such a hurry to find all of a sudden?" Dean questioned watching Sam.

"My cell phone, have you seen it?" Sam questioned not even looking up at Dean.

"No."

"There it is." Sam said getting the phone out of his bag and quickly dialing a number. Sam stood there listening to it ring as Dean stood watching him.

"Who are you calling?" He asked as Sam stood waiting.

"Madison, are you ok?" Sam questioned as soon as he heard her voice.

"Madison? What?" Dean stated watching Sam as he continued to talk in the phone.

"Good, I was making sure you were okay." Sam said into the phone.

"Sam?" Dean questioned.

"Are you sure? Ok, then I'll let you go. Bye!"

"Madison? You're not supposed to get emotionally involved Sam!" Dean spat Sam's words back at him.

"I'm not emotionally involved." Sam defended looking at Dean.

"Then what was that about?" Dean questioned.

"I had another nightmare, Dean." Sam answered.

"A nightmare?"

"Yes, and it had Madison and Haley in it." Sam answered.

"And?" Dean prodded.

"And we should go and check on them." Sam said as he begun to pack his things.

"Wait, how did you get her number?" Dean questioned getting his attention off track.

"She gave it to me." Sam answered avoiding Dean's eyes.

"When we left?"  
"Yeah, I had a bad feeling about leaving and she gave me her number." Sam explained.

"You mean you've been talking to her all this time and I haven't talked to Haley once?" Dean began.

"Not all the time." Sam stated. "We've got to go, Dean." He wasn't going to argue with Dean the girls might be in trouble.

"What happened in the dream?"

"They were in a burning room." Sam answered. "Come on Dean let's go!"

That was enough for Dean, he quickly began packing. Ten minutes later they were on the road. They had a long drive ahead of them.

It was the last day of classes at the University of Texas. Madison and Haley had just had their last class for their senior year. They were walking down the corridor saying goodbye to friends who were going home for the summer. Not Madison and Haley, they were going to stay in Austin.

They were talking about the English finale they had just taken when Madison's cell phone rang. She pulled it out of her purse and saw Sam's number.

"Hey," She said answering the phone.

"Hey," He greeted. "So, how did your final go?"

"Uh, I believe I passed it. " She answered smiling.

"Have you had lunch yet?" He then asked.

"No, I've had finals all morning. Why?" She asked looking at Haley as they walked.

"Good, you and Haley can eat out with us." He suggested.

"We can't you're out hunting." Madison said.

"Not now, we're right outside the doors." Sam said into the phone.

"No, really." Madison said in disbelief.

"Really, see for yourself," Sam said as Madison and Haley turned down the entrance hallway heading towards two wooden doors.

"Okay, then we're coming." Madison said and hung up the phone as she quickened her pace.

"Where are we going? Who was that?" Haley questioned trying to catch up to Madison.

"Sam and Dean are outside." Madison answered.

"What? Wait, how did he get your number?" Haley continued to question Madison.

"Doesn't matter," Madison said brushing off the question.

"Have you been keeping in touch with him the whole tome?" Haley questioned as Madison reached the doors.

Sam and Dean waited at the bottom of the stairs of the building where Madison and Haley were. Many people had already walked out of the building, but still no sign of the girls.

"Where are they?" Dean impatiently questioned as he watched the doors.

"They'll be here any minute now." Sam answered. As the words left his mouth the wooden doors opened to reveal two smiling faces the guys hadn't seen in 7 months.

"Hey, guys!" Haley said as they made their way to the end of the stairs.

"Took you two long enough, I've been driving for hours and I'm starving." Dean said.

"I told you I could have driven." Sam stated looking at Dean.

"Let's go," Dean said turning to walk towards the car.

Ten minutes later Dean pulled into the diner they ate in seven months ago. Sam and Madison sat on one side of the booth and Haley and Dean sat across from them on the other side. As they waited for their food they caught up on each others lives thus far. The whole time both girls sitting there wondering why the guys had returned.

"No offense guys, but what are you doing here?" Haley asked looking at them.

Haley had just asked the right question and neither Sam nor Dean wanted to lie to them. The girls already believed in the supernatural so, maybe they would understand, it was worth a try.

"I, uh…have these nightmares at times." Sam began and Dean turned his attention towards Sam.

"Sam?" Dean began, but Sam cut him off.

"No, Dean. They should know," Sam said turning his attention back to the girls. "They started out as nightmares that would come true, and now I them while I'm awake."

"So, you have premonitions?" Haley questioned him and Sam nodded his head.

"Yeah, I do." Sam answered honestly.

"Let me guess…you had a premonition involving us, and that's why you called us last night and you still were worried, so here you are." Madison added. She hit it right on the dot and Dean smiled.

"You could say that he was asleep one second and up worried and hurrying to find his phone the next." Dean laughed.

"What was the dream about?" Haley continued to question.

"You two were in a burning room." Sam began but Dean interrupted him.

"Wait…neither one of them were stuck to the ceiling were they?"

"No."

"Okay, good." Dean answered. "Now continue."

"And you two were scared and I just wanted to make sure you were ok." Sam continued.

"Thanks for coming guys. We're fine." Madison said as the waitress brought their food.

"Yeah, you are now, but these visions do come true." Sam replied.

"We were talking and we want you to come with us.' Dean continued before taking a bite of his hamburger.

"If it's gonna happen, it's gonna happen, whether we're with you of not." Haley stated and Madison nodded in agreement.

"We know, but if it's a demon that's the cause of it, we can kill it before anything happens." Sam explained.

"What makes you think a demon could cause it?" Madison answered.

Sam and Dean looked at each other uncomfortably. That would be another explanation for another time. They didn't want to get into family matters today.

"It could be, but that's the point. We don't know." Sam answered.

"And we hear today was your last day, so you won't miss any school." Dean said smiling that smile that melts women's hearts.

Madison and Haley looked at each other, each thinking the same thing. They had a silent agreement as each nodded their head.

"We'll go with you." They told San and Dean in unison.

"Good," Dean said smiling at them.

20 minutes later they were back at the girl's apartment. As the girls packed their belongings they would need, each lost in their own thoughts.

Sam was happy they agreed to come. Maybe this would be one vision they would keep from coming true. Dean was just glad he'd have others to talk to in stead of just Sam. Wait, just how were they going to train the girls to fight?

For the girls it was more than just going along with the guys. For Haley it was more revenge for her friends; Jen, Jake and Luke. The evil had taken their lives and she didn't want anyone else to die from the supernatural. For Madison it was about answers. Answers to questions that reality would say was improbable, however most say that there's no such thins as monsters, demons, or ghosts, but there are. So, maybe she'll get the answers to her questions and the past that seems to haunt her.

An hour later the 4 of them piled into Dean's car and headed off to their next unknown destination, not knowing what adventures would be in store for them.

The end!

The story continues in Life, Love, Truth! Vol.2 (Magnolia Cove)

So please check that out soon!


	11. what's next?

Life, Love, Truth! Vol. 2! Magnolia Cove is now posted for the people that don't know yet! So check that out! You can find it on my profile page! Hope you enjoy it. I'm really excited about these characters and you can expects lots of great things and stories in the future!

-Dean'sgirl


End file.
